ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Gx 3
Yu gi oh GX ep 3 The GREAT ESCAPE!!!!! BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Daniel: What could that be at 4 o'clock in the morning BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Daniel: Is that basil brush???? (Mean while) Raizu: Ok i will take my cards and off i go Scientist: Ok destroy the lab but dont steal these extreemly rare cards which i am holding right infront of you! Raizu: O.O *steals* Yoink *leaves* Scientist: Oh... Not again... (later) Jamie: ahh im just minding my own business walking in the forest Raizu: (Black clothes black eyes) Hello little boy Jamie: u-uh who a-a-are you? Raizu: Im the last duelist you will ever see Jamie: ....U-uh are you going to d-d-duel me Raizu: Silence mortal!! (meanwhile) Daniel: I felt i disturbance in the force as if my catchphrase had just been used by another charcater (back to the terror ??) Jamie: Ok i draw... i summon Piplup in attack mode (1900 Atk 1900 Def effect if this card destroys a monster you can senf it to the graveyard to special summon one piplup from your deck hand or graveyard Raizu: ......FAIL Jamie: I set one card faced down then end my turn Raizu: First i activate 3 dark room of nightmare then i send them to the grave yard to summon ... HAMON THE LORD OF STRIKING THUNDER!!!!!! Raizu then I summon Ultimate lord of solar flares(2000 atk lv4) i can send him to the grave yard to summon 2 solar flare dragons form my deck!!! Jamie: I activate RARE CANDY MK2 i can send piplup to the grave to special summon empoleon ignoring summoning conditions (3000 attack when this card is destroyed you can destroy one monster (this cannot be the one that attacked) Raizu: Ok You done Jamie: Yup Raizu: NOW Attack hammon thunder burst!!! *massive lightning strikes jamie 2 times* Jamie: That actualy hurt ahhh it burns Raizu: Not done you take 1000 due to hammons effect Jamie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *in serious pain* Dont forget empoleons effect one solar falre dragon dies Raizu: Do i care ...NO! Jamie: please stop i surrend... Raizu: There is no surrender Solar flare dragon flare burst! *jamie gets severely burned and loses slifer jacket left with burnt t-shirt* Jamie: Ugghh... ..... .......... Raizu: i end my turn and you take 500 damage you LOSE Jamie: Ah........ *passes out* Raizu: *Disapears* (seconds later) Nurse fontain: Are you ok? Jamie: Uhh..... ...... Nurse Fontain: lets get you to the refermiary (later) Daniel: who did this too you insinificant minnor character Jamie: Rai-rai- RAIZU *passes out agian* Daniel: Raizu?? Crowler: Do you know i Raizu? Daniel: No *shifts eyes* Crowler: Ok Daniel: *cough* Idiot *cough* Crowler: what?? Daniel: Nothing Bye *leaves* (later at what was the lab) Daniel: Sigh this place was new but i can get it fixed and everything replaced Scientist: Raizu sir Daniel: yes Scientist: He stole the sacred beasts Daniel: WHAT!!!!!!! ... YOUR FIERED!!! Raizu: Hello Daniel Daniel: Hello Raizu nice to see you have alot of power Raizu: im going to kill you GO Spell Tremendous fire Daniel: Go ancient magic Raizu: ..... Nothing happend..... Daniel: FOOL ancient magic with a side order of evil beats Pyhcic powers any day Raizu: Uh this is awkard *vanishes into the trees* Daniel :Ok thats i want my cup of tea time to return back to dorm Scientist: What about the lab Daniel : men fix this lab for me Men: YES SIR!! Daniel: Bye Scientist: Where am i gonna go?? To be continued....... (I do not own any rights to Yu-gi-oh or Yu-gi-oh Gx ..this is simply a fan based fiction)